End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a convertible or hybrid laptop. The convertible laptop is any type of computer system that has a detachable display or tablet and can essentially function as either a laptop or a tablet computer. Current solutions often rely on mechanical latches or powerful magnets to connect the display to the base when docked or connected. In many instances, these mechanisms can be bulky, complex, expensive, and with significant industrial design implications (e.g., holes, tabs, and prongs protruding from the form factor). In addition, many of the hinge solutions only support a landscape (horizontal) mode, but cannot support a portrait (vertical) mode. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows the display to be in either a landscape configuration or a portrait configuration that is not bulky, complex, or difficult to use.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.